Never Again
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Kagome deu tudo de si, mas Inuyasha continuou confuso. Kikyou entrou para o grupo, mas no fim de tudo o hanyou percebeu de quem realmente gostava. Porém, Kagome já estava decidida a nunca mais deixá-lo toca-la. Inu


* * *

**Nota: **Minha segunda One short aqui do ff. net; E como na outra, eu peço que escutem a música enquanto leem. É só ir no Youtube e colocar algum vídeo da música, sem nóia ;D Espero de coração que gostem da fic :D Bom, vamo a ela neh xD

* * *

**Never Again**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem XD

* * *

**Never Again - Kelly Clarkson **

Jogou os materiais na cama nervosa. Aquele dia na escola havia sido o pior... Pensara em todos os últimos acontecimentos antes de sair da era feudal. Sentira saudades de Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara. Mas só de pensar naquele hanyou chegava a explodir objetos. Já tinha 17 anos, com todas aquelas lutas na era feudal aprendera a controlar seu poder espiritual. Viu algumas maquiagens explodirem na sua mesinha e colocou as mãos na cabeça a massageando. Tinha que se acalmar. Foi até o rádio e o ligou, e se sentou na cama. A música começou a tocar e Kagome sorriu.

**I hope the ring you gave to her**

**Turns her finger green**

**I hope when you're in bed with her**

**You think of me**

(Eu espero que o anel que você deu a ela

Deixe o dedo dela verde

Eu espero que quando estiver na cama com ela

Você pense em mim)

_- Kagome! Você está bem? – O hanyou perguntava preocupado. Estava agachado junto à menina que fora jogada longe por Naraku. Kagome levantou-se lentamente. Estava mais forte do que quando tinha 15 anos. Inuyasha olhou para ela preocupada e ela sorriu doce._

_- Está tudo bem – Ela disse e formou uma barreira quando Naraku ia os acertar. Kagome forçou mais poder para a barreira a proteger junto de Inuyasha quando viu o alvo de Naraku mudar. Olhou para o lado e rodou os olhos, na mesma posição heróica de sempre estava Kikyou com seu arco e flecha prontos para atirar. Viu Inuyasha correr em socorro de Kikyou quando Naraku a acertou. _

Kagome sentiu a aura do seu poder aumentar com tal lembrança. Levantou-se e aumentou o volume do rádio e foi até o banheiro.

Inuyasha estava no poço. Já fazia um dia que a garota de 17 anos saíra da era feudal. E pelos relatos de Miroku e Sango ela se despedira deles normalmente, mas aquele adeus... Estava ali escutando os objetos se explodirem e pensou o tanto que Kagome ficara mais forte. Começou a escutar a música e sentiu o coração acelerar.

**I would never wish bad things**

**But I don't wish you well**

**Could you tell?**

**By the flames that burned the world**

(Eu jamais desejaria coisas ruins

Mas não te desejo o bem

Você conseguiu perceber?

Pelas chamas que queimaram o mundo)

_A batalha havia acabado. Inuyasha tinha protegido Kikyou e Kagome se protegido. Isso ficava cada vez mais monótono. Ela sempre aparecia no último momento com a pose heróica de ara que e tinha que ser protegida por Inuyasha, e Kagome... hahaha, essa tinha que se defender sozinha. Por esse motivo ficara forte. Kagome estava no riacho banhando-se sozinha, pedira um tempinho para ficar sozinha a todos, não precisou falar com Inuyasha já que a atenção dele estava para Kikyou. As lagrimas não desciam de jeito nenhum, não queria derramar mais lagrimas por causa daquele amor não correspondido. Quando a vontade vinha simplesmente mergulhava, assim não derramava as lágrimas, elas se misturavam com a água. Os cabelos negros antes dos mergulhos presos em um coque se soltaram, e cascateavam molhados pelas costas. Kagome estava mais bonita, mas o único que parecia não perceber era Inuyasha. Kagome sentiu uma raiva dentro de si ao sentir a aura de Inuyasha e Kikyou se aproximarem. Fez uma barreira para que eles não passassem e ouviu algumas pedras explodirem tamanha a pressão que ela colocava. Kikyou parou Inuyasha antes que eles trombassem na barreira de Kagome. Sorriu e fingindo não usar força alguma usou sua energia na barreira. Uma luz rosa brilhou e a barreira de Kagome caiu, Kikyou caiu exausta e Inuyasha a segurou. Kagome passou ao lado dos dois e deu um olhar frio a Inuyasha ao ver Kikyou nos seus braços._

**I never read your letter**

**'Cause I knew what you'd say**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

**Try to make it all okay**

(Eu nunca li sua carta

Porque eu sabia o que você diria

Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical

Tente deixar tudo bem)

Com certeza, ela não desejaria o bem dos dois. Para os dois. Inuyasha estava há muito tempo escolhendo Kikyou, e Kagome estava se cansando, com certeza ele estaria indo até aquela fonte para banhar-se junto com Kikyou. Sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si e fechou os olhos com força. Quando os abriu viu a sua frente o espelho do banheiro rachar em varias partes. Viu seu rosto "repartido" e deixou uma última lagrima rolar pelo rosto.

Inuyasha saiu da casinha do poço e andou lentamente para abaixo da janela da jovem. A música estava alta e as palavras caíam que nem pedra sobre ele, aquilo poderia significar que ela tinha ódio... Sua Kagome, corrompida.

**Does it hurt?**

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks**

**To see my face everywhere**

**It was you**

**Who chose to end it like you did**

**I was the last to know**

**You knew exactly what you do**

**And don't say**

**You simply lost your way**

**She may believe you**

**But I never will**

**Never again**

(Dói

saber que eu nunca estarei lá?

Aposto que é uma droga

Ver meu rosto em todo lugar

Foi você

Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez

Eu fui a última a saber

Você sabia exatamente o que fazer

E não diga

Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo

Ela pode acreditar em você

Mas eu nunca acreditarei

Nunca mais)

_Kagome estava se despedindo normalmente dos amigos. Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam mais distantes. Sim, agora Kikyou fazia parte do grupo, e isso lhe doía. Quem Inuyasha carregava nas costas era ela, quem ele cuidava agora era ela, quem ele beijava... Era ela. Kagome olhou para o poço atrás de si. Talvez fosse a decisão mais sábia, muito melhor do que ter que ver Inuyasha e Kikyou juntinhos daquela maneira. Olhou novamente para Inuyasha e o viu se aproximar dela e do pessoal sozinho, mas quando um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto sumiu ao mesmo tempo. Kikyou o havia puxado e dado lhe um belo beijo._

_- Adeus Inuyasha – Kagome disse com um pouco de rancor na voz e pulou no poço. _

As roupas caíram levemente pelo seu corpo e em como aqueles filmes, suas pernas pulavam a roupa no chão e entravam suavemente no Box do chuveiro. Deixava a ducha tentar lavar seu corpo, tentou relaxar, tentou esquecer aqueles pensamentos. Não necessitava de sentimentos de rancor para si. Mas a música que tocava lhe tirava palavras da boca. Adorava aquela música, sabia a de cor, mas achou que nunca sentiria tudo que aquela música falava. Começou a cantar junto com ela.

Inuyasha Não acreditava no que escutava daquela música. E não queria crer que escutava a voz de Kagome junto com ela. Então Kagome queria falar aquilo tudo? Sentiu o coração pesar. Descobrira que amava Kagome quando a viu dizer adeus, descobriu não amar Kikyou quando não se magoou em descobrir que tudo somente se passava de uma plano para separá-lo de Kagome. Pulou para a janela do quarto da moça e viu algumas coisas quebradas. As suas orelhas captavam o barulho do chuveiro.

**If she really knows the truth**

**She deserves you**

**A trophy wife, oh how cute!**

**Ignorance is bliss**

(Se ela realmente sabe a verdade

Ela te merece

Uma esposa troféu, oh que fofo!

A ignorância é felicidade)

_- Kagome, eu preciso falar com você – O hanyou chamou pela jovem, estava sério, e Kagome não podia não queria acreditar que ele pudesse estar pensando em carregar Kikyou junto com o grupo. – Kagome... Você não se importa não é? Kikyou..._

_- Não, não me importo Inu – Kagome tentou parecer doce, não queria ser egoísta, ele gostava dela, e acreditava que ela sempre estava correndo perigo sem ele. Então... mentiu com uma voz doce e na face um sorriso. Inuyasha aliviou a expressão facial e sorriu. Sua Kagome era de mais... Mas desde quando Kagome era sua?_

_Kagome viu o hanyou dar-lhe as costas e ir até a outra morena que permanecia encostada no troco da arvore. Sango e Miroku observavam de longe tudo aquilo. Shippou brincava com Kirara não percebendo os conflitos. Mas aquele que menos percebia o conflito, era Inuyasha. E aquilo, magoava profundamente Kagome... Ele não ligava._

A água batia na cabeça da morena, os cabelos negros estavam encharcados, todo o corpo estava molhado. As mãos tremulas passavam pelo cabelo tentando limpa-lo. A música dizia exatamente tudo que um dia teve vontade de dizer aqueles dois, e aquela parte, principalmente para ele. Sentiu a presença dele em seu quarto mas tentou ignorar. Ele não seria corajoso o bastante para ir até o banheiro e se fosse... Acabaria se queimando com a barreira que ela criou ali.

Inuyasha olhou pelo quarto, viu na cômoda ao lado da cama, um retrato virado para baixo. Foi lentamente até ele e o levantou. Seus olhos ficaram estáticos, seu coração bateu mais rápido e suas mãos ficaram trêmulas. Kagome havia abaixado um retrato dos dois juntos. Naquele dia, ele estava na casa da garota, e a família estava tirando para guardarem aquela época, Kagome insistira tanto que ele tirou aquela foto com ela. Sentiu o coração apertar, Kagome estava com ódio... Não queria acreditar que era por causa dele. E aquela música, naquela caixa falante... Somente o deixava mais preocupado, pois ela seguia a musica, como se ela estivesse falando aquelas coisas.

**But when your day comes**

**And he's through with you**

**And he'll be through with you**

**You'll die together but alone**

(Mas quando seu dia chegar

E ele terminar com você

E ele vai terminar com você

Você morrerá junto, mas sozinha)

_Kagome já não estava mais ali, não viu o que aconteceu a seguir. Kikyou se afastou de Inuyasha e soltou uma risada irônica. Inuyasha olhava para o poço desesperado, ela disse adeus? Não, não podia ter feito aquilo! Simplesmente... Não, ela não poderia tê-lo largado. Olhou para Kikyou, esta olhou para ele divertida. _

_- O que você fez kikyou? – Ele perguntou triste. Kikyou deu as costas para ele e começou uma caminhada._

_- Eu? Eu separei você dela, tudo que eu quis desde que você a preferiu há dois anos – Kikyou disse e logo sumiu. Inuyasha sentiu um aperto, ele não sentira vontade de ir atrás de Kikyou, não ficara com magoa de ter sido usado. A única coisa que pensava era: Como conseguir Kagome de volta? Olhou preocupado para o poço e viu os amigos se distanciarem com olhares de pena. Talvez percebessem o crescente conflito que ele se envolvia._

_Na era atual Kagome caminhava sem pressa para casa. Não olhara uma única vez para trás após ter saído do poço. Os cabelos depois de dois anos maiores, os olhos azuis sem o mesmo brilho de dois anos atrás. Recebera coisas lindas, e fora tirada de varias... Como exemplo, a vida de Inuyasha. Ela já tinha a dona, e ela cansou se de ser a amiga da historia, queria ser dele e queria que ele fosse dela! Mas cansara de ver que ela nunca tinha oportunidade. Entrou na casa e foi saudada pela família calorosamente. Não precisava de Inuyasha, enquanto tinha aquela família com ela._

Os dois pensavam a mesma coisa naquele momento... Haviam se perdido. Ele pensava que devia ter percebido o sentimento por Kagome há mais tempo, e ela pensava que agüentara mais do que uma pessoa normal agüentaria.

**You wrote me in a letter**

**You couldn't say it right to my face**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

**Repeat your self away**

(Você me escreveu em uma carta

Não teve coragem de dizer na minha cara

Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical

Repita-se)

Amava aquela música, como amava aquela música. E agora, cantava junto com esta colocando toda a emoção contida em si. Bateu as mãos na parede com força e sentiu a aura do hanyou se aproximar do banheiro.

**Does it hurt?**

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks**

**To see my face everywhere**

**It was you**

**Who chose to end it like you did**

**I was the last to know**

**You knew exactly what you do**

**And don't say**

**You simply lost your way**

**She may believe you**

**But I never will**

**Never again**

(Dói

saber que eu nunca estarei lá?

Aposto que é uma droga

Ver meu rosto em todo lugar

Foi você

Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez

Eu fui a última a saber

Você sabia exatamente o que fazer

E não diga

Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo

Ela pode acreditar em você

Mas eu nunca acreditarei

Nunca mais)

Talvez fosse difícil segurar as lagrimas, talvez fosse difícil viver sem mostrar as fraquezas. Não podia exagerar em suas emoções, pois assim descarregaria seus poderes naquele banheiro e ficaria caro a reforma. Olhou para o chão com os braços escorados na parede. Lembrar das coisas que ela passou antes do adeus, era doloroso.

Inuyasha foi repelido pela barreira e sentiu a queimação de sua pele, mesmo a roupa de rato de fogo não o protegia dos poderes que Kagome tinha. Poderes que ele sabia serem poderosos, olhou para a porta do banheiro. Esta estava aberta, e a sua frente Inuyasha via sua imagem "cortada" pelo espelho todo rachado.

**Never again will I hear you**

**Never again will I miss you**

**Never again will I fall to you, never**

(Nunca mais vou te ouvir

Nunca mais vou sentir sua falta

Nunca mais vou me apaixonar por você, nunca)

Kagome naquela parte cantava com mais força, e a cada palavra prometia a si mesma que faria tudo aquilo. Exatamente aquilo.

Inuyasha sentiu os olhos arderem com as lagrimas que uma única vez foram derramadas, quando Kagome quase morrera. Empurrou o próprio corpo contra a barreira, não, Kagome não podia prometer a si mesma tudo aquilo... Não queria perde-la antes de consegui-la.

**Never again will I kiss you**

(Nunca mais vou te beijar)

_Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, acariciavam cara parte do corpo, se amavam. Kagome achava aquilo muito bom... Era do lado de quem ela amava._

Kagome cantou com mágoa. E do lado de fora Inuyasha sentia seu corpo queimar mas continuava tentando entrar naquele banheiro.

**Never again will I want you**

(Nunca mais vou te querer)

_Os corpos se conheciam. Sentiam o calor um do outro. Os beijos davam mais vida aquele amor. E as palavras... Expressavam o que eles pensavam no momento._

_- Te amo... Inu... – Dizia a morena entre gemidos. _

_- Eu também... Amo-te Kagome – Ele respondeu entre gemidos, roubando mais um beijo da moça de 16 anos. Estavam perdidos dos amigos, naquela pequena cabana no meio da mata, somente os dois, e a chuva forte do lado de fora._

Kagome sentiu o coração pesar. Sim, não era mais virgem. Perdera a virgindade com aquele que ela amava, mas sofria em pensar que as palavras ditas por ele era mentira. Subiu a face que permanecia abaixada e deixou a água cair no rosto. Inuyasha foi jogado para o chão. Queria contar a verdade para Kagome, que ele estava confuso, mas descobrira amar ela, e que Kikyou... Era mais do que passado.

**Never again will I love you, never**

(Nunca mais vou te amar, nunca)

_- Eu te amo Inu... Amo-te muito._

Kagome cantou alto aquela parte e soltou as emoções que tentava segurar. Inuyasha que havia se levantado foi jogado longe pela barreira que aumentou. O Box trincou, o chuveiro desligou. Kagome soltou todas as suas energias.

**Does it hurt?**

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks**

**To see my face everywhere**

**It was you**

**Who chose to end it like you did**

**I was the last to know**

**You knew exactly what you do**

**And don't say**

**You simply lost your way**

**She may believe you**

**But I never will**

**I never will**

**I never will**

(Dói

saber que eu nunca estarei lá?

Aposto que é uma droga

Ver meu rosto em todo lugar

Foi você

Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez

Eu fui a última a saber

Você sabia exatamente o que fazer

E não diga

Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo

Ela pode acreditar em você

Mas eu nunca acreditarei)

A música estava acabando, Kagome caiu de joelhos no Box, Inuyasha de fora do banheiro permanecia deitado. Entendia que Kagome tinha sofrido de mais... Mas mesmo assim queria ser feliz com a moça... Sabia ser impossível. Kagome agora estava corrompida por sua causa. Desfaleceu no chão e kagome encostou-se na parede.

- Eu te amo inu... – Ela disse enfim. Não podia negar. Desfalecido o hanyou não escutou. O vento bateu pela janela balançando os cabelos caídos do hanyou no chão. Passou pela porta sem dificuldades e rodopiou por Kagome por um tempo, logo se dissipando. – Mas agora Inu... Nunca mais.

**Never again**

(Nunca mais)

_**oOo**_

**Eu Gosto muito de Inu e Kag juntinhos, mas adoro fazer a Kagome assim mostrando para ele seu valor xDD Espero que gostem. E por favor, se gostarem, mandem...**

**Reviews**, **Reviews, ****Reviews,**** Reviews e mais ****Reviews.**

_**Bjux :)**__**  
**_


End file.
